


Coconuts

by ecaracap



Category: Glee, Shameless (US)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar is throwing a party and has a great new costume to show Lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atigerlilyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/gifts).



“Are you ready?” Sugar calls out from the bathroom.

“Yes,” Lip says, a little bored as he sits on the bed. He’s been sitting here for what feels like forever as Sugar has been trying on outfits for the party. The party that she insisted they have for their new friends here. The party she also insisted be Tiki Beach themed, even though there is at least two feet of snow on the ground.

“Are you sure?” she teases from behind the door.

“Get out here, Sugar,” he says teasingly, shaking his head at the antics his girlfriend pulls sometimes.

His girlfriend steps out from behind the door into their bedroom - her hair curled with flowers in it, a grass skirt placed precariously on her hips and only two well placed coconuts to cover her chest. Sure, he’s seen hula girls before, but none of those hula girls have been his girlfriend and none of them have been standing this close to him before. “Holy shit,” he says softly, mostly to himself.

“What?” she says, looking a little nervously down at herself, “Is it too much? Or, well…is it too little?”

“I think it might be too many clothes, actually,” he grins cheekily up at her.

She shakes her head, laughing softly, “Shut up.” Sugar sways her hips, waving her arms as she dances, “How about this? Authentic?”

Lip is always in amazement with just how hot his girlfriend is. Just when he thinks he knows, she goes and gets dressed up in something like this. “Fuck if I know,” he says, standing up, “But it looks good to me.” 

He grabs her by the waist, tumbling back onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. “Stop,” she giggles, pushing at his chest, though she doesn’t try to pull away, “These are real coconuts.” 

“Trust me, I know,” he says with a smirk, pulling her in for a heated kiss.


End file.
